City of Rapture Charter
Below is the City of Rapture charter. Charter Preamble: Is a man not entitled to the sweat of his brow? No, says the man in Washington; it belongs to the poor. No, says the man in the Vatican; it belongs to God. No, says the man in Moscow; it belongs to everyone. We rejected those answers. Instead, we chose something different. We chose the impossible. We chose... Rapture. Article One: Powers of Members 1.The members of City of Rapture will have a peaceful environment to discuss both real life events and Cyber Nations events. 2. The members of City of Rapture have the right to discuss things with out being discriminated against by race, gender, nationality, or creed. 3.The members of City of Rapture have the unalienable right to make decisions within the alliance with a two-thirds majority of the membership. 4.Every member has the right to run for alliance office, and maintain the office however they please. 5.The members of City of Rapture have the right to defend there sovereignty by leaving the alliance. The Powers of Members is the supreme right of City of Rapture. These rights can never be questioned unless in a time after a DoW has been announced by the Executive Branch. Article Two: The Executive Branch Article Two: Section One: The President, Vice-President, and Secretaries The Executive Branch will handle all day to day operations of the alliance. The President, will have a cabinet to help develop the alliance and handle day to day functions of the alliance. The Cabinet of the President must include, but is not limited too: 1. Vice- President 1A. The Vice-President supersedes every Secretary in power. 2. Secretary of Foreign Affairs A. The Undersecretary of Foreign Affairs 3.Secretary of Economics B. The Undersecretary of Economics 4.Secretary of State C. The Undersecretary of State Article Two: Section Two: The Powers invested in the Executive Branch A. The Executive Branch has the power to declare war, after a 3/4 vote on the issue. B. The Executive Branch has to follow the wishes of the members of City of Rapture, on all pressing issues. C. The Executive Branch can regulate aid within City of Rapture Article Two: Section Two: Replacement of the Executive Branch The President may be removed by a 3/4's vote of the membership. The alliance would then vote in a new President which will take power immediately. Article Two: Section Three: Regulations on The Executive Branch A. The Executive Ministry and the Prime Minister cannot exert power except for the above entitled areas of government as stated above. B. The President must report to the membership on the activities of the Executive Ministry once a month, failure to do so will result in alliance sanctions against the President of the Alliance. C. The President will serve for an endless term or unless removed or resigns. D. The Secretaries will serve for a 6 month period or unless removed or resigned. E. The Executive Branch will handle all internal and external affairs for City of Rapture. Article Three: The Representatives Article Three: Section One: Powers Bestowed in The Representatives The Representatives will consist of five members who are elected by the membership every 5 months. The Representatives will create legislation (as in alliance policies, treaties, and finalize DoW's, and carry out the wishes of the membership, to whom they were elected to serve. Article Three: Section Two: Limitations of The Representatives A. The Representatives must preform actions as the membership deems it necessary. B. Representatives have to maintain a peaceful balance of power between the three branches of government. C. Failure to do will mean an immediate removal of all Representatives. Article Four: The Chief of Staff Article Four: Section One:The Power's Of The Chief of Staff A. The Chief's of Staff have the right to tell a member country how and when to attack a country that the alliance is at war with. B. Any nuclear armed countries are under the realm of the Chief of Staff. C. The Chief's of Staff have the right to declare war on ghosts or rogue nations using the alliance affiliation of “City of Rapture.” D. The Chief's of Staff have the right to determine what an Act of War is. E. The Chief's of Staff will consist of member, who will serve three months as Chief of Staff Article Four: Section Two: Limitations on the Chief of Staff A. The Chief of Staff have to listen to the Representatives B. The Chief of Staff may only serve one three month term in office, or unless in times of war the terms may be extended. C. The Chief of Staff will be elected by both the Executive Branch and the Representatives. Article Five: The Academy A. The Academy will be the education center of City of Rapture. B. The Academy will be maintained by the Executive Branch as a whole. Article Five: Section One: Academy System All new recruits will enter a simple but challenging Academy. The Academy will consist of three stages, the first being an overall knowledge of CN and City of Rapture. The second stage will be a stage in which recruits enter a citizen or job placement role in City of Rapture. A. The recruits must wear the Alliance Affiliation "CoR Academy" during the quizzes. B. The recruits will only become members after they pass the second placement quiz. C. The Executive Branch has the right to restrict Academy functions as seen fit. Article Six: Amendments & Charter Replacement Article Six: Section One: Amending the Charter A. Any member has the right to propose an amendment to the Charter. The proposed amendments would be confirmed by all three branches of government. The amendments would then become law. B. Any member in government has the right to propose a replacement of the Charter to a better Charter when deemed necessary after the first 4 months after this Charter has been implemented. Article Seven: Disbandment A. If City of Rapture government decide on disbanding, it has to be approved by a unanimous vote by the Government before a 75% result in a membership vote. 70% of the membership must at least vote in this poll. Article Eight: Mergers A. Any proposed mergers that would include the City of Rapture would have to be voted unanimously by the government of City of Rapture and given time to vote on by the membership. Article Nine: Replacement of the Original Charter A. This here by replaces the Charter signed by Ada069 and Engel in the official Deceleration of Existence in May. B. The May Charter is here by null and void. Signed by: -mteague93 -Desert Fox Category:City of Rapture